


you make me feel things

by Kendarrr



Series: Faberry Week 2014 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Empath Quinn, F/F, Faberry Week, G!P, Girl Penis, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Faberry Week day 5: accidental stimulation.</p><p>G!P Quinn is an empath, a person who is highly sensitive to people’s emotions. She has long since been able to control her tendency to absorb and feel emotions to a minimum. Save for the emotions of one particular girl: Rachel Berry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel things

Every day, Quinn had a ritual. Enter McKinley through the back doors, avoid anyone who could possibly know her well enough to converse with her. In the mornings, her 'condition' tended to be sensitive. Probably from the caffeine, but it was one of the downsides. The coffee keeping her awake also sent her empathy aflame. She felt everyone's feelings. It was barely nine a.m. and already she would feel a hundred different things.

But that was back in middle school. High school taught her to control it or be damned. In this cesspool of teen angst and hormones, it would ruin a regular girl just the way it was. Add to that the empathic sensitivity Quinn was born with... That would _kill_ her.

Probably. But Quinn was not interested in experimenting about that possibility.

So she entered through the back buildings, avoiding the cul de sac where everyone from the chess club to the lacrosse team hung out before class. Quinn did this because she knew one person out of the entire school who avoided the thrall to go to the auditorium and rehearse. And as Quinn made her way to the balcony where she could sit and not be seen, anticipation began to stir in her gut.

The door eased open, creaking. But the silence was far more profound compared to the squealing metal door. Quinn perched herself against the rung and saw her in all of her tiny, reindeer-sweatered, knee-high socked glory. Rachel Berry here to sing a rendition of whatever song. But all Quinn knew was that it was going to be good.

Years of experience trained her to block away emotions from people, but somehow, no matter how hard she tried, Quinn found it impossible to keep Rachel's emotions out of her system. As the girl sang, Quinn felt tears burn in the back of her eyes. The swelling in her chest as she sang the high notes. The pride. _Jesus_ , Quinn thought as she wiped her eyes. _That was so amazing._

She didn't clap for Rachel as she stood there, the single beam of light illuminating her presence on the stage. Judging from the elation that coursed through her, she didn't have to—Rachel already knew how brilliant she was.

* * *

That was how it went the entire day. Each class Quinn had with Rachel, she would be receptive of the girl's emotions. The urge to roll her eyes whenever some dumb jock made a passing comment. The irritation when someone refused to listen to Rachel. Quinn sighed, frustrated. She was exhausted and had no idea which feelings were hers. Although, she highly doubted that Rachel would be into her own legs. So that desire and longing to touch was probably Quinn's.

Resting her chin against her arms, Quinn watched as Rachel sauntered down the lengthy hall of the library. Free periods allowed Quinn an hour and a half of reclusion. A chance to distance herself away from Rachel for a while so she could feel her own feelings and focus on them instead of anyone else’s. But Rachel volunteered to restack the shelves, so she was everywhere. Bouncing on the balls of her feet to reach up for the highest shelves in order to put a book back where it belonged.

“Stone, sculpture and aesthetics, Socrates...” Quinn heard Rachel murmur to herself as she carted the trolley of books along the class 900 shelves where Quinn currently was hiding. “Seth volume one, volume two, and volume three... Oh! Hi, Quinn. I didn't see you there.” Rachel beamed, bright and startling. It was a wonder how her cheeks never seemed to ache whenever she smiled so much.

Quinn shrugged. “You seem busy.” But instead of feeling stressed or tired, all Quinn could sense from Rachel was that she was happy. Happy to help. And this made Quinn smile. “You want me to help you restack the shelves?” She asked, eyeing the full trolley of books.

“If you don't mind.” Rachel said with a shy smile.

* * *

Quinn took back her statement of free period being a time of peace and relaxation. The entire time, she hung out with Rachel while they made their rounds, putting back the books where they belonged. It wasn't that bad though. Quinn sensed that Rachel enjoyed hanging out with her, talking about books, but also felt a bit of shyness from her despite being friends for three years. Which, frankly, Quinn didn't understand. So she went the extra mile to make the singer feel more comfortable around her. She smiled often, steadied Rachel by holding the small of her back when she reached up on the shelves she couldn't reach without stretching high. And Quinn liked to think that it made a difference.

Come lunch time, Quinn was beginning to feel drained. Rachel felt many emotions at once, and they were _all_ strong. And this exhaustion weakened Quinn's defences towards the emotions of her peers. While she was passing by Finn and Brittany down the hall, she swore she felt Finn's puppy-like devotion for Brittany, suddenly feeling like she wanted to make out with the taller blonde.

Quinn rushed down the busy hallway as emotions assailed her left, right, and centre. She felt annoyance at Mr. Schue for being a crappy teacher from Santana, frustration from Artie as he tried to get between two jocks who were talking in front of his locker, but mostly hunger for food—and sex—from _everyone_.

She shuffled into the auditorium, empty as usual. Emotions left her one by one, and that was almost orgasmic in itself. But one remained: Quinn felt hungry, which wasn't so bad. But she also felt ten thousand degrees of aroused.

Collapsing on the seat farthest away from the stage, Quinn unwrapped her lunch and nibbled on it. The isolation felt wonderful. No outer emotions trying to barge its way into her. All she felt was her _own_ hunger. However, the hormones didn't seem to go away. Maybe that was hers, too.

Instead of worrying about it, Quinn embraced it. She was still a teenager, of course. This was common enough. And maybe if she had enough time, she could rub one out. Her cock was already forming a bulge in her skinny jeans, making it unbearably tight. Quinn finished her sandwich and her salad, took a drink of water, before leaning back. She unzipped her pants and fished her cock out just in time for Rachel to appear to eat her own lunch and maybe practice a song she planned to sing for glee club later.

Quinn's meat jutted out of her trousers, stiff and pulsing faintly against her palm. Rachel started her vocal warm up, the lilt of her voice carrying out all the way to the back of the auditorium. Despite this, Quinn wanted to be closer. Wanted to see Rachel's features as she sang, but didn't want to be seen.

She covered up her cock and slinked closer to the stage. On the fifth step down, she sighed. Resigned herself to being seen. All Quinn had to do was not show Rachel what she was doing. She pushed her rigid cock in her jeans and waved, the girl waving enthusiastically back.

“Have you come here to watch me sing, Quinn?” Rachel asked.

“I didn't want to tell you this because you might get a big head,” Quinn teased. “But I've been watching you sing for weeks now.” She said. “I go here every lunch too. And it's nice. Because it's like live entertainment while I eat.”

Beaming, Rachel sat on the edge of the stage, her delightful, shapely legs swinging to and fro. From where Quinn sat, she could see her panties if she crouched _just_ a little bit in her seat. But she didn't. She merely cleared her throat and focused her gaze on Rachel's face. Cock still stretching out the fabric of her jeans.

Quinn's emotions welled up inside her, and she realized that it was Rachel's. It blossomed into some warm pressure right beneath her breastbone. It felt oddly like... Quinn shook her head. _Impossible._ “Aren't you going to sing for me?” She goaded with a smile.

A burst of fervour in her belly almost knocked the wind out of Quinn's lungs as Rachel stood. She cleared her throat. “I'll be singing a classic song. I'm sure you've heard of it at one point, Quinn.” She flashed a grin and stood behind the microphone and began to sing.

And she was right. Quinn heard the song before. It was a Beyoncé song, after all. Her eyes were wide, not expecting Rachel to sing _this_ kind of song. Again, Quinn's cock stirred. She had to take it out, lest she burst through her pants.

With her thick shaft in her palm, Quinn hid behind the chair in front of her. She leaned forward, resting her arm against the seat in front of her and looked interested. Which she was. Rachel danced around the stage, a hint of a smirk on her lips. Slowly, Quinn began to jerk off to at least alleviate the throbbing ache on her penis.

Quinn ducked her head and spat on her palm to lube up her strokes. She sighed as her cooling saliva provided a contrast of sensations on her heated dick. She kept watching, pumping her cock, and feeling Rachel's emotions simultaneously.

But for some reason, she began to feel the arousal twice over. Quinn blinked. Rachel stopped singing, and she seemed to be squirming, her legs squeezed tight together. “Rachel? Is something wrong?”

“Hmm? Oh, no! Not at all, Quinn.” Rachel smiled. “I'm just feeling... Off. That's all. Don't worry about me.”

Quinn stopped her hand on her dick and Rachel's tense shoulders seemed to sag and relax. Raising her brow at that correlation, she started jerking off once more. She felt the warm pleasure, and again, Rachel tensed and shivered slightly. _Weird._

Rachel hopped off the stage and began walking over to Quinn. She hastily grabbed her bag and plopped it on her lap, hiding her erection. Sure, the entire glee club knew of her penis. She needed full disclosure with her friends, after all. But it was a different ball game altogether for Rachel—of all people—to see that she was masturbating to her.

“You look a little odd, Rachel. You feeling okay?”

She shrugged and sat beside Quinn. “I may seem forward, Quinn, but you must understand that my body undergoes natural cycles and to feel aroused is normal—” At that, Quinn's eyes bugged out. “And since I trust you, I was thinking we should... Do something about our natural instincts.”

Quinn blinked a few times. She must be hearing things. “Wait, hold up. You're saying you're horny, right?” _How convenient_ , Quinn mused. _That_ can't _be right._

Rachel nodded and licked her lips. The action caused Quinn's erection to twitch, eager. _Jesus_ , Quinn hissed. This was not helping her situation, not one bit. She staved off the arousal that felt stronger for some reason.

That's when she remembered.

Quinn could never seem to block off Rachel's emotions, no matter how hard she tried. And she read from How Being an Empath Works that sometimes, empaths also have the ability to project their own feelings towards those around them. Quinn watched Rachel's eyes, her eyelashes, the prominence of her cheekbones and felt herself blushing. If Quinn was one of those empath types, and the fact that she couldn't seem to control this ability of hers around Rachel, then that meant...

“Rachel, I want to be completely honest with you.” Quinn murmured. She repressed the embarrassment that was beginning to make her cheeks feel warm. She didn't want Rachel to feel it either. “You might be grossed out, and that's fine. I don't blame you.”

“You're rambling, Quinn.”

“What I'm saying is, I'm horny too. Because of you.” Quinn locked their eyes together and lowered her backpack. Her prominent cock, still erect, jutted out, as if happy to see Rachel. The singer's eyes widened. Arousal spiked in Quinn's gut, and that, she felt, was a good thing.

Rachel reached out and grasped Quinn's thickness. “Are you saying that you've been touching yourself whilst I sang?” She asked, grinning. A hint of pride tickled Quinn's stomach. The blonde snorted and nodded.

“I'm not done talking, but you sure can keep doing that.” Quinn said as Rachel licked her palm and smoothed her hand up and down her cock, her dorsal vein pulsing against Rachel's fingers. “I'm also an empath.”

“What does that mean?” Rachel asked. She propped the armrest up and scooted closer beside Quinn. Rachel took her hand and slid it along the smooth skin of her thighs. Quinn gulped as Rachel guided her hand up her skirt. She touched the damp fabric of her panties and was unable to hold back a moan. “Quinn, explain.”

“Right,” she cleared her throat and pushed Rachel's panties aside. She touched her slick pussy lips and dragged her digits along her folds. “An empath is someone who is sensitive around other people's emotions. I can control that, no worries. But see, when it comes to you, I can't seem to.” Quinn leaned in, and so did Rachel. She kissed her, warm lips on Quinn's, fingertip coaxing the precum out of the slit. “Sometimes, I can even transfer my feelings to other people. And I think you're feeling horny because _I'm_ feeling horny.”

Rachel raised her brow but didn't stop pumping Quinn's cock. “Is this ability of yours based on proximity? Must you be in the same room as me to transfer your feelings?”

Quinn rubbed the pad of her finger along Rachel's clit, feeling her tremble against her. “I think so.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about. I've been thinking about you, Quinn. Sexually.” Rachel looked at Quinn beneath her thick eyelashes. Quinn swallowed hard and leaned in for a deep kiss. Rachel's tongue caressing her lips.

“Yeah?” Quinn grinned. “But that doesn't really take away from the fact that _I_ probably made you feel horny right now. I swear it’s an accident. I didn’t even realize I could do that until now—”

Rachel moved to straddle Quinn's lap, the shaft of her cock against Rachel smooth thighs. “The only problem I see here is you leaving me high but definitely _not_ dry.” She grinned and tilted the blonde's chin for a deep kiss. One that involved her tongue teasing the roof of Quinn's mouth, making her shiver, her toes curl, and her stomach do backflips like it's running a circus.

“I'm not gonna do that.” Quinn gasped when Rachel's kisses wandered along her neck. Warm lips tickling her skin. “But I think you're missing the point.” Her cock is throbbing, and she was feeling warm all over. She had no doubt that Rachel felt the same. “I'm kind of manipulating you to feel horny, Rachel. And I don't mean to.”

Grasping the back of her head, Rachel tugged Quinn's hair and licked up her throat. “You're not controlling how _I_ act.” She explained, lips against Quinn's jaw. “You're only influencing my emotions. How I act on them is my prerogative. And I _choose_ to act this way. With your hard dick in my hands and your fingers in my pussy.” Rachel left a bite mark on Quinn's jaw and licked her lips. Her hands slipped up Quinn's shirt and caressed her abdomen. “Now, will you help me or not?”

Quinn, dazed, nodded her head. She kissed Rachel while pushing up her skirt. Nails drag against soft thighs, and a breathy moan escaped Rachel. Kissing down to the singer's neck, Quinn pressed her fingers against her damp panties, tracing the outline of her plump pussy lips. “I think,” Quinn swallowed hard and pulled away to look into Rachel's eyes. “You need to take these off.”

With a delighted smirk, Rachel stood. She lifted up her skirt, and Quinn groaned at the sight of her crimson lace panties. “Wow...” She murmured reverently as she tugged them off Rachel's hips, lowering them until she caught sight of her pink, puffy pussy lips. “Oh my god, Rachel.”

A pink tinge was on the girl's cheeks as she straddled Quinn's lap, knees on either side of the blonde. “Touch me, Quinn.” Rachel whispered, her hand curling around her erection. She ducked her head and allowed a trickle of saliva to pool in her mouth before letting it drip in a thin dribble all over Quinn's heated dick. The blonde trembled at the slick sensation. Rachel rubbed her spit all over Quinn's cock, while she dipped between Rachel's legs to finger her dripping folds. Rachel clamped her lips together and rocked her hips, her palm speeding up on Quinn's dick.

“Inside me, now.” Rachel's urgency was not lost on Quinn. Grasping her ass, Quinn lowered Rachel on her dick. The initial touch of her cockhead against the girl's entrance felt a million times amazing, for Quinn. And as she watched Rachel's features, she remembered that she was feeling the pleasure twice over, since she felt Rachel's emotions as well. Quinn felt warm and tingly all over, her knees weak, and her erection throbbing.

Quinn swallowed hard and Rachel sank even lower. Rachel's pussy felt warm, velvety, slippery. “So good...” The blonde whispered. She leaned forward to give Rachel a slow kiss, her tongue parting her lips to play with Rachel's tongue that met her eagerly. Rachel started to move, and Quinn's thoughts flew out of the window. “Oh _fuck_!”

Rachel grabbed the back of Quinn's seat and rode her harder and faster, the backs of her thighs slapping against Quinn's lap. Her nails dug into the swell of Rachel's ass while she helped her bounce on her stiff meat. On top of that, Quinn felt wonderful—because Rachel felt wonderful as well. She watched Rachel's features scrunch up as she met her ass with a hard thrust. “You're going to make me come,” Rachel whispered. “Keep fucking me, Quinn.”

The blonde whined at the words that left Rachel's lips. She lunged in for a kiss and that was when she felt the fireworks. Exploding in her gut like it's a festival of sorts, and Quinn felt weak. She panted, her cock pulsing thick ropes of cum to fill up Rachel's tight pussy. “Oh fucking hell...” Quinn grunted. She squeezed Rachel's ass and kissed her some more.

Tiredness fell upon Quinn twice over—her weariness as well as Rachel's. She sighed but felt content with Rachel's head tucked under her chin. The clock read a few minutes after lunch time, which meant they were late for class. Quinn couldn't find it in herself to care.

She nuzzled the top of Quinn's head and lifted her up to take her to a more secluded area, namely backstage, where they could cuddle in peace. _This empath thing_ , Quinn thought, _doesn't seem so bad after all._


End file.
